


Он улетел, но обещал вернуться [инсталляция]

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crafts, Crossover, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, installation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Спасая друзей, Грут погибает в битве. Его верный друг енот Ракета находит веточку, оставшуюся от Грута, и прячет горшочек с ростком в самом надежном месте на Земле, в теплице Хогвартса. Там древоподобный гуманоид подрастает, окрепает и завязывает дружбу с мандрагорами. Но приходит время снова защищать Галактику, и Грут улетает…
Relationships: Mandrake/Groot
Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152764
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Он улетел, но обещал вернуться [инсталляция]

**Author's Note:**

> Выписка из пособия по уходу за магическими растениями: «Мандрагора. В волшебном мире это растение ведёт себя как человек: у мандрагор появляются и сходят юношеские прыщи, они лазают друг к другу в горшки и устраивают безобразные вечеринки... Когда мандрагору вытаскивают из почвы, её корни, похожие на упитанных маленьких человечков, начинают громко плакать. Плач юной мандрагоры может оглушить на несколько часов, а взрослой — и убить. Единственной известной жертвой этого растения стала бывший мракоборец и Министр магии Великобритании, Венузия Крикерли».

[Открыть в полном размере](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/9994668bac3b07fc6fc1c7ca3543afdf.jpg)  


\+ еще (при клике откроется в полный размер этом же окне)

[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/6d523d06b546193575aa0376cc6d3318.png) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/ab2399f6fd29220834566c745df11e04.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/98998ee2c72a63840dbd5672a9c4cdc6.jpg) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/be0c76a5faa147979464dab39d2b2f07.jpg)


End file.
